


Bounty

by vampirics



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Bottom Frank Iero, Light Sadism, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Top Gerard Way, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirics/pseuds/vampirics
Summary: "It's a filthy world we live in." Frank murmured, his eyes flashing with an emotion that he hadn't felt before.





	Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure to put this as teen & up or mature so i'll just keep it at mature.
> 
> oh yeah and this is the first half I'm not done yet as always im s o r r y

 

Nothing they really did was justifiable in all honesty. For a living they were on the run, killing people and fighting their own battles against people who they hated so much. It was fun for them, a game even. One that played a little differently and costed lives.

The leader was an odd fellow but he most defininetly had his ways. If he wanted something, he'd get it. The rest of the boys were all different. Mikey being the quiet and direct one of them all. Ray, being surprising bubbly and caring, focusing on covering their tracks which he was really good at. The police were a bit suspicious at times but they never managed to get a lead on a supposedly innocent looking group of men. Frank however..

He didn't care. He was the reckless yet alert one, knew how to put up a fight and was more intimidating than he looked. Gerard stopped trying to get him to obey many months ago, this time he was determined.

As it's been said, whatever he wanted he would get.

***

The stolen car skidded rather dangerously, throwing their bodies around vigorously and screeching to a halt. Mikey glared at Frank, a grin on the shorter mans face as he shrugged, opening the door and exposing them all to the wave of fresh air rushing out from the woods. Gerard also got out, looking around to make sure they weren't being spied on. The story of it all wasn't sweet and happy, they had many enemies and they were out to get them solely because they had something the others craved.

They've yet to find out what they want.

"Never let him drive again, Ray. I'm _begging_ you." Mikey groaned, slamming the door the the already rusty car. Ray advanced towards the woods, urging Mikey to hurry up.

"No promises. C'mon now." Ray murmured, scanning the area for Frank and raising his eyebrows. The guy had ran off already, into to the woods and out of sight. A shriek of laughter echoed from far away, followed by a 'come catch me if you can.' Gerard sighed, a sudden urge to punch something.

"I'll look for him. For now you keep your damn heads low, can't afford one of you getting caught. Just don't stay out in the open" Gerard whispered, turning on his heel and disappearing into the uninviting place. His steps were relaxed and unbothered until the metallic smell of blood reached his nostrils. Gerard closed his eyes, breathing in.

 _Not now,_ Gerard thought, trying to focus. He had to find Frank. Frank was the main reason he was wandering around. _Frank Frank Frank._

He ventured on, having to pick few a few branches and sticks before realizing he'd gone too far. Frank clearly wasn't here, and it was getting dark. The little anarchist thought he was cool by never sticking with the group and getting them into even deeper shit. Gerard sighed frustratedly, the words forming in his head for when he finally found Frank. Ray and Mikey were probably getting cranky now and so was he.

A rustling of leaves was heard before a crazed man in a bulletproof vest sprang out from the wilting bushes, Gerard looked at him blankly, dusting off the specks of leaf that flew onto his all black attire.

With an exception of the red, of course.

The taller man wasn't amused at all, but now he knew exactly what to do.

"Did I scare you, G?" Frank asked, unable to hide the smug expression spreading to his lips. Gerard shook his head, his hands on his hips. He saw the slit of blood on Frank's cheek, and it took him every single muscle in his body for him not to lunge out and lick the remnants. He could hold it off for a bit longer, he knew that. Over all these years the training of self control might even crumble. Frank just smelled so good.

That was something he couldn't deny.

"No, you're not that scary actually. I swear to my own fucking grave, if you run off like that again i'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget. You could've gotten fucking arrested and nobody would've known because you always pull this shit-"

"Simmer down, jeez. Just because you're the boss doesn't mean everything should go your way." Frank retorted, moving his hand up to the blood trickling down his face, the droplets crimson red and filled with tempt. Gerard watched him hungrily, his hand twitching.

Frank raised a bloody finger to his lips, licking it off without any problem. He saw Gerard move closer to him, widening his eyes in curiosity. Gerard licked his own lips, his jaw clenching. Moving his other hand to tilt Frank's head up, he smiled. There was a sickening tone behind it though, his lips curling as he pulled the younger man closer to him. Frank trembled at the distance, their noses literally touching and lips nearly colliding. Gerard spoke softly, carrying an unsettling tone that matched his face right now.

"Is that so, dear Frank?" Gerard chuckled lowly, staring at him with golden eyes so intense that the younger man felt that he was being looked through. He nodded reluctantly, unsure of the reaction he would get from the already mad man. He decided to play his cards a little.

"You wouldn't be alive right now it my alliance hadn't picked you up and let you in. If I saw how disrespectful you were going to be before I gave them approval, I would've let you rot in that disgusting basement." Frank gasped, his eyes glazing over with a thin sheet of liquid regret. Gerard's lips curled, unsympathetic.

"Don't cry now though. There's alot I haven't told you about, lets just focus on how you think I'm not your leader.

"Because you know I am.." Gerard replied, digging his nails into Frank's hip. Frank let out a soft whimper, his cheeks tinting with rose, eyebrows drawn with confusion. The small tears streamed down his cheek, stinging the open slash that laid there. He winced, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm the only one who could ever make you weak to your knees, make you long for my presence.." He whispered, his hand moving down his boxers and squeezing the soft flesh in his hand. "The only one that can make you beg.." Gerard continued, taking in the way Frank shook his head, sighing a shaky breath.

"I wouldn't surrender to you, you know that." Frank protested, trying not to focus on how the bark of a tree was poking into his back. Gerard licked his slightly chapped lips, the grip on his hip becoming firmer.

"Don't test me."

"I'll do as I please."

Gerard bit the inside of his lip to keep the smile from showing. He moved his hand to Frank's front and wrapped a hand around him, thumbing the tip slowly. Frank gasped at this, the sound making Gerard groan under his breath. "I think we need to work on shutting that mouth of yours. Don't worry though, you'll find out soon." "How about you shut the fuck up and kiss me." He leaned in, their lips locking together in a needy way, moans spilling from both people. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, subtly grinding his hips and relieving some friction. He sighed, shuddering. The older man stifled a laugh, pulling away. He redid his hair and looked at Frank coldly.

"Fucking slut, I didn't give you permission to kiss me. However, if you listen to me I might be able to help you." Gerard said, walking away. The man stood mesmerised, still dazed and flushed about what had just happened then. Gerard looked at him knowingly, cocking a brow. "Frank, we need to go back."

"I'm not a slut!"

"I didn't call you a slut." He winked.

***

"Tyler, just tell me what happened." Gerard demanded, perched on the passenger seat and looking out the tinted glass window. Tyler spoke fast, his voice nervous.

"Wentz is k- kinda o- on your case, you need to get rid of your phones before something goes wrong." Gerard cursed, nodding at Ray to hit the gas. Gerard narrowed his eyes, looking at the car mirror.

"Thank you. We'll get rid of him. Tell the others to make sure no stranger enters the building without authorization. We're on our way."

"G- got it s- s- sir."

Gerard then hung up, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling loudly. Mikey looked at his for a few seconds before deciding not to question it, returning his attention to the notepad full of words. Frank perked up, his legs crossed and seatbelt unfastened. Ray chuckled at him but also sent him a motherly glare. "What was that about then?" Ray asked.

"Pete. He's fucking me up." Gerard said, chuckling and running a hand through the short white hair. "I thought our tracks were covered?" He asked, Ray's eyes flitting between him and the highway.

"They are, I've made sure of that. I think someone rat our location out, and now everyone's getting fucked. Just a guess." Ray replied, his tone questioning. Gerard nodded, hearing a snicker from punk boy.

"Some more than others-" Frank covered up what he was about to day with a cough, folding his arms and looking out the window. "We there yet?" He frowned, eyes drooping. _(My ribcage just restricted my breathing out of nowhere and that shit hurt.)_

"About five minutes. Get some rest if you're tired, okay?" Ray said, smiling warmly at Frank through the mirror. Frank smiled back faintly and was soon inert and drifting off to sleep. Mikey was still awake, eyes trained to the car floor now. Gerard didn't speak for the remainder of the journey, listening to the quiet car radio he had only just noticed.

***

The incandescent lights flamed in the room, the intruder hissing at the sudden exposure. Frank walked in, closing the wooden door behind him. Grabbing a chair, he sat down on it backwards. The intruder narrowed his eyes, like he remembered the childish man. Frank tilted his head and punched him out of nowhere. Quite hard. "What the fuck dude-"

"Wake up. Why did you even try to sneak in?" Frank growled, a pointed look at him. The intruder opened their mouth to speak, and closed it again. He sighed, frowning. "Why did you punch me?" The intruder asked, regretting it when Frank landed a punch to his jaw, the satisfying crunch filling the room. 

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to, now _speak._ "

"Ugh, fine. He's looking for you. He want's you back and I just did my job. Can I fucking go now?" Intruder hissed, struggling against the tight ropes burning into his wrist. Frank giggled, leaning against the back of the chair and shaking his head.

"No. So tell me.." Frank paused, tilting the intruder's head up with his fingers. He looked at them inspectingly before removing his hand. "Evan. Why does he want me back so badly?" Frank stood up, stepping over the chair and behind Evan. He moved his warm hands to position one under his head and over his head. 

"Am I really that irresistible?" Frank breathed, giggling a little. Evan screwed up his face, his eyes closed and refusing to answer"Well you can all go fuck yourselves. Anyway, is that all?"

"No. I- um.. I just need to say that Don has been stalking you for a while.. says you're sick in the head and a bloodthirsty cunt." Frank almost choked on his spit, stifling a laugh.

"No honey, thats Gerard, but let me tell you something okay? Something you should take in mind." Frank shuffled, sighing.

"It's a filthy world we live in." Frank murmured, his eyes flashing with an emotion that he hadn't felt before. 

"I'm not bloodthirsty, I just do what i think is right. What I'm sure that I want to do. I don't kill random people all the time, most people I'm affiliated with have done really, _really_ bad things. They deserve it, you know. Specially that boss of yours. I'm just relieving my anger, hurt and desire in a way most people wouldn't. I need help, Evan, I really do. I've said enough though. Goodnight."

He snapped Evans neck, the body laying lifeless in his hands. Mikey and Gerard burst into the room, Mikey looking at Frank with a face that said _I have so many questions._ while Gerard clapped, a smirk on his face. Clearly they had been listening.

"Finally got something done for once." Gerard taunted, whispering to Mikey. The man with the glasses snickered, Frank frowning.

"I fuckin' heard that. Now come help me get rid of this shitbag."

"Okay, okay."

***

"


End file.
